


With A Little Help

by dudesbeinggay



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, migraines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 10:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5287091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudesbeinggay/pseuds/dudesbeinggay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt Peake learns the hard way that it's okay to ask for help - in fact, your boyfriends might be a little annoyed if you don't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With A Little Help

**Author's Note:**

> from tumblr: For your prompt thingy! 49.headaches/migraines + 51.hiding an injury/illness for fhto7 centric!Matt <3

“Well, short people ain’t got no reason to live,” Bruce sang.

“Right Peake?” James said, still laughing.

They were making short jokes, great, Matt’s favorite.

Matt crossed his arms against his chest and glared at the screen, not saying anything. For whatever reason he was grumpy that day; he attributed it to the fact that in the past three days he’d gotten approximately seven hours of sleep total. It was worth it - because after PAX James had looked exhausted and Adam was grumpy and Matt knew that he was the powerhouse; he could get it done and save his boyfriends from editing hell.

Matt missed when James’s face fell, if only for a second. The moment passed, and while he didn’t speak during the rest of the Open Haus recording, nothing else annoyed Matt.

Matt saw James approach out of the corner of his eye, and realized that he was still glaring lazer beams through his computer screen. Matt turned to James and looked up at him with a yawn. God, he was being so rude today, he wanted to slap himself.

“Umm,” and how much must Matt have fucked up to make James nervous? His body language told the same story; James had an arm across his chest clunching the other.  

“I’m sorry about earlier.”

“It’s fine,” Matt replied. “I don’t know why I got so annoyed, anyway.”

James still looked nervous, but he stepped closer to Matt and pressed his lips to Matt’s stubble. Matt wanted to smile, but he was just so tired.

When James stood up he looked at Adam, frowning in confusion.

Adam shrugged. I don’t know, his expression said.

The interaction left James in a funk for a better part of the day. Had what he said really annoyed Matt that much? He kept shooting glances at Matt.

By early afternoon James thought he’d discovered something. Matt was yawning almost constantly, and he looked like his seated position was uncomfortable. It wasn’t unusual for Matt to lose sleep during crunch time. It was unusual for him to be feeling it physically. James didn’t know what to say though, he didn’t want to irritate Matt further by pointing it out. He figured he could just make sure Matt came home with the rest of them and got enough sleep that night.

* * *

James wasn’t the only one to notice something off with Matt. Lawrence had been walking back into the main room of their office when he saw Matt flinch. Lawrence tracked across the room to where Bruce and Joel were messing around with some crazy light saber they’d gotten from a fan - it was pretty bright, but not enough to make Lawrence flinch when looking straight at it.

Lawrence let it go; probably nothing, just him being over-protective, like Adam and Bruce always complained about.

Lawrence might not have let it go if he’d seen Matt earlier, staring at a nothing spot on the wall with a bewildered expression.

Matt thought he had seen an aura, and inside he knew that’s the only thing it could be, but he had chosen to ignore it. Matt hadn’t had a migraine bad enough to be accompanied by auras in a while, and he refused to let it happen right then. And if his hands shook a little while he was typing, well, he chose not to notice that either.

* * *

Everything finally fell apart while Peake was trying to type out the title of the GTA video he was editing. The letters looked like an alien language on the screen. He couldn’t make the words work, couldn’t read them or figure out what anything said. After a minute without words materializing out of the letters Matt stood up, because he knew something was wrong, really wrong, and he was gonna need help soon.

Matt quickly chose to approach Adam. Because if he really couldn’t speak - and he was embarassed about that, he wouldn’t lie to himself - he’d rather have Adam see it, because he’d know what was wrong. Matt hoped.

Matt approached Adam’s desk and just hoped Adam would notice him. Because he was afraid to speak and he wouldn’t be able to write a note and he just needed Adam to understand.

“Matt?” Adam asked, pulling off his headphones and turning to face his boyfriend. His boyfriend who looked like he might start crying.

“What’s wrong?” Adam stood immediately.

“I…” Matt tried, looking more anguished every second, but he just couldn’t form the right words.

Adam watched in growing distress as Matt stood there but wouldn’t tell him what was wrong.

Adam’s hands were in constant motion as he worried them over Matt. “Are you okay? What happened? What’s wrong?” As he spoke his voice rose in volume and pitch.

Matt flinched when Adam shouted, hands going up to his ears. And Adam shut up immediately. Because bless him, he must have known. Adam had dealt with some of Matt’s worst migraines - they had known each other the longest of any of the guys - and he’d know what to do.

Adam brought Matt in close, strong arms wrapping around his back. Matt tucked his head into Adam’s chest and his black shirt blocked out the light. The migraine had started now, there was no relief coming.

“Shut the light off!” Adam yelled in the direction of Lawrence and James.

Matt pushed off of Adam, and Adam just looked at him, confused. But James was there in an instant, shoving a trash can in front of Peake’s face. Matt’s head went straight into the bin, and he threw up.

Adam walked around James and Matt so that he could draw circles on Matt’s back, knowing that it would make him feel better.

How had James known? Adam wondered, but before Adam could’ve even opened his mouth, they were plunged into darkness. He wouldn’t find out till later that James knew because last time he had a migraine “ _I yelled and it made him throw up. I’m never gonna forget that.”_

When Matt looked up, he blinked blearily, and felt five pairs of eyes staring at him in the darkened room. He knew it was Adam at his back, and he turned and leaned into him again.

The guys had kept their distance, but that meant they stood five feet, rather than one, away.

“What’s happening?” Spoole wanted to know, having only noticed what was going on when the lights were turned off.

“Migraine,” Lawrence whispered almost silently in his ear.

Spoole’s eyes went soft when he looked at Matt in Adam’s embrace.

“Okay, you need to go home,” Joel said.

“I just need a second,” Matt mumbled, voice muffled in Adam’s shirt. Hey, he could hear! He could understand what they were saying!

“That’s a joke. You’re joking,” Joel whispered, but there was no mistaking his tone. “Go home, Matt.”

“Adam and Lawrence, go with him.” Bruce jumped in and left no room for argument. In the dark Lawrence nodded, while Adam started to separate from Matt.

Matt let out a small sob and Adam squeezed his arms around Matt again. All of their hearts broke a little at the sound.

Guess I’m not letting go, Adam thought, because if he could prevent Matt from ever making a sound like that again he was gonna try.

Adam adjusted one arm so that he was cradling Matt’s head against his chest, and as quickly as he could moved his other arm back and under Matt’s knees.

Matt wasn’t sure exactly what had happened - all he knew was that one second he was standing and then he wasn’t and oh god, he hoped he didn’t throw up again.

But Adam kept Matt’s face pressed into his shirt, and Matt just slowly breathed in the scent of Adam, trying to let the rest of his senses go.

In the background Lawrence was packing up. Adam was trying his best to mouth instructions to the guys with only the light filtering through the windows to see one another.

Something for the sun, he’d tried to communicate to Bruce and Joel. He deemed himself successful when Bruce approached and layed Spoole’s sweatshirt over Peake, draping the hood over his head. Hopefully that would block out the worst of the light.

* * *

Peake lay in the darker back seat, head on Lawrence’s lap, as they rode home. Adam was torn between driving as quickly as humanly possible and as smoothly as possible; he mostly settled on a smooth ride for Matt, since getting home wasn’t gonna magically solve all his problems, anyway.

Anxiety built up in Lawrence’s chest and jumped into his throat as Matt shook in his lap. From pain, Matt was shaking from pain alone, and Lawrence was almost glad Matt had a sweatshirt covering is face, because Larr didn’t think he could stand seeing the expression there.

He’d felt bad leaving the guys at the office - he knew they would be worried sick, but Lawrence was almost entirely confident in Adam’s ability to care for Matt. He seemed to mostly know what to do, and he was a lot more calm than the rest of them. Nothing shook up Matt, nothing, he was their rock, but now he was literally shaking in Lawrence’s arms. Larr had bundled him up as best he could, but he figured he would just have to wait.

* * *

Adam wanted to punch something when the sweatshirt finally came off. They’d made it to the guest bedroom, and Lawrence had fashioned a comforter into a blackout curtain, so Adam wasn’t afraid of taking off the blindfold. But in the little light streaming through the cracked-open door, Adam could now see the tears that ran freely down Matt’s face.

* * *

 The next 24 hours went by in flashes. Most of it was blessedly dark. Whenever the door opened, if Matt looked up into the light everyone was blurry and his head was still pulsing.  


They all wanted to tell Matt that he couldn’t do this, he couldn’t scare them and whatever the work was could wait, but they’d wait until he was better for the lecture. Matt with a throbbing pain in his head, burning his entire body, was nothing they ever wanted to see.

* * *

 

In the afternoon of the second day Matt was sitting up against James, his broad chest a pleasant change of pace from what had become his haven and his hell for the last two days.

He’d tried sitting up in James’s lap and ended up falling backwards, the slightest thump reverberating through his head when he hit James’s chest, and wow, fuck, he was not doing that again.

“I’m glad you’re not mad at me,” James whispered as he ran a hand through Matt’s hair. James had made it sound like a statement, but Matt - as lightheaded as he was - heard the question in James’s words.

Matt had forgotten all about that. “I’m not,” he said, half grunting. He felt better, steady in his boyfriend’s arms, but he was still using as few words as possible.

Matt heard, more than felt, James kiss the back of his head. His heart swelled, as did James’s. One thing he missed during a migraine was physical affection, and Matt cracked a small smile at the action.

“Love you,” he said sleepily. 

James just held onto Matt a little bit tighter.

* * *

 “I’m better, I need to work,” Matt said.  


Bruce stood with his arms crossed, looking entirely unconvinced.

“Bruce, I just spent two days in bed.”

The others could only watch the standoff currently taking place in their kitchen, none of them willing to contradict their boss or Matt, who had just spent the last two days in solitary suffering.

Bruce felt bad, he did, his heart was squeezed as he looked at Matt. “You didn’t sleep, I know. Please, Peake.”

Matt didn’t move an inch, but one more look at the dark circles under Matt’s eyes and his mussed up hair settled it for Bruce. He gave up on using words and picked Matt up before he could protest.

Bruce stomped up the stairs with Matt in tow. Matt said nothing, silently accepting his fate. To be honest, being off his feet revealed the exhaustion in his bones, and he was happy with the ride.

Bruce dumped Matt unceremoniously into the bed, but revealed his true colors when he sat and softly pressed two hands to Matt’s chest to hold him there.

Matt held one of Bruce’s wrists and looked up at Bruce with a smile. “I got it, I promise, no moving.”

“You better not.” Bruce said, tone a mix of authoratative and loving.

“Stay with me?” Matt asked, and he would never admit to it but he was entirely aware of the puppy dog eyes he was currently turning on.

Bruce shucked his shoes and joined Matt on the bed. The warmth of Bruce against his back was all it took for Matt to fall asleep in about two minutes, finally able to rest.

* * *

 The next time Matt starts to see flashes out of the corner of his eye he tells James. He tells James and they go home and Peake gets settled into bed while it’s still sunny. He feels good and actually takes his meds. The rest of the guys have been watching out for him, making sure he gets enough rest. When Matt goes to sleep he’s feeling loved, and he’s fairly sure this time is going to go better.  



End file.
